


[DRUNK PODFIC of] The Fursona, the Orange and the Swamp

by Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Aslan is God's Fusona, Crack, Crossover, Drunk Podfic, Gen, No One Reads My Tags | Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Narnia, Trump is the White Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober/pseuds/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober
Summary: Utter crack. Peter Pevensie leads the march to Capitol Hill





	[DRUNK PODFIC of] The Fursona, the Orange and the Swamp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fursona, the Orange and the Swamp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313936) by [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika). 



This is one of my faves to record...at least, I assume so because I don't actually remember.  Anyway, enjoy!!

 

Mp3 available on [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n845hrla3qhi0sl/Fursona.mp3).

Or on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7zq0jvQpQt9WHkwTm1aM1NIc1U).

Thanks for listening!!


End file.
